A Story of Bugs and Clothing
by AnimePrincessReborn
Summary: A prequel to I know What You Did Last Night. Naruto get called over to Gaara's house for a favor and Kiba spends the day with Shino. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! RATED M FOR SWEARING!


**YAY! okay so this is my story prequel of Naruto's and Kiba's outrageous night. Again Fanggirlx my hero and love you are amazing helping always and in anyway you can...writing wouldn't be as much fun without you talking to me...thank you readers who review...i love you all**

* * *

><p>Tuesday- One day before the offending of the great and mighty Gaara.<p>

It was cloudy. The heat and bright sun of the past couple days was coming to an end and tonight, it would rain. He was quite confident of that fact. A cool breeze blew his golden hair around his face he pulled his jacket closer to him. He was not particularly fond of cold, but really who was? Sighing he put in some headphones. A peppy rock song came on and he started to put a little skip in his step. He stepped to the beat of his music in his head. This would make his journey a little less tedious.

He let his thoughts wonder a bit whilst walking. What could it be that Gaara wanted? The red head had said he wanted some assistance. That made the situation all the more interesting. Gaara barely ever asked for help, and the fact that he asked Naruto well that just made the blondes freaking day. He looked around the town as he walked and people watched.

A young couple walked toward him, the boy had straight light blonde hair that was shoulder length, and the girl had curly dark blonde brownish hair. Examining the couple as they walked by Naruto noticed, the girl was wide eyed and very confused looking and the boy just looked flat out confused. Naruto snickered to himself tourists, they always got lost. He turned to see if they would be okay and noticed that they had stopped to admire a very large fat cat sitting on a trashcan.

The boy took out a camera and tried to take a picture of the girl and the cat. With a look of frustration he kept hitting a button on his phone. A small spark was emitted by the phone causing the boy to drop it. He brought his injured finger to his mouth trying to nurse the wound. The girl went to him in a hurry and examined his hand. With an amused look she picked up the phone and pocketed it. Naruto shook his head and turned the corner onto Gaara's street. Tourists were quite amusing.

The giant house was in Naruto's view. He was close! About damn time too, why did the guy have to live so far? He sped up a bit as he crossed the street. He reached the sidewalk leading to the front door and smoothed his windblown hair down. He wanted to look presentable for whatever he was being requested to do. Dashing up the steps to the door, he knocked on it. A shuffling noise came from behind it and a lock clicked. The door opened to slightly reveal Gaara's brother Kankuro.

"Did you come alone?" Kankuro said playfully from around the corner of the door. Naruto laughed.

"Yes, I made sure to take out all the followers."

"Did any of them give you trouble?" The brunette squinted suspiciously.

"Nope, none." A gust of wind blew and made the blonde shiver. "Can I come in please? It's cold out here." He hugged his jacket around himself as the brunette took a step back and opened the door wider. Naruto entered the house and stared, stunned, at Kankuro. Kankuro was dressed in a black tee and a pair of jeans, but no hat today. Naruto found himself fixated on the boy's barren head. The brown haired boy grinned at the blonde.

"No, I don't wear a hat all the time. Today I want to feel my head be free and hatless."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Good everything deserves free time. Speaking of, Gaara said he didn't have much. Do you know why he called me over here?" Kankuro smirked and walked calmly over to a large woven basket and pulled out a small child's shirt. Naruto gasped.

"Gaara's having a kid!" he exclaimed wide eyed. Kankuro sighed and tossed the shirt at Naruto.

"Look closer dumb ass. It's his." Naruto narrowed his eyes and noticed that it was indeed a shirt Gaara had worn often around town with the same intricate designs and red coloring. The blonde nodded understanding.

"He can't do laundry…I see that now." Kankuro nodded and pulled out some more toddlers sized clothing holding them up for Naruto's viewing. Naruto nodded and laughed. He hadn't expected something like this when he was called over. The brunette tossed the clothes back in the basket and gestured for Naruto to follow him.

They walked down a dark hallway every footstep echoing ominously throughout the house, and stopped at a door, which Naruto knew to be an office of sorts for their father when he was alive. Opening the door Kankuro and Naruto stepped in dimly lit room where Gaara sat brooding over a tiny black shirt. "You know glaring at it won't make it grow any bigger or fix itself. " The brunette smirked at his younger brother.

"Logically, no, it will do nothing, but it makes me feel better." The red head answered simply and continued staring at the shirt.

"So what did you want me to do Gaara?" the red head looked up at the blonde and then back at his sad tiny black shirt.

"Kankuro tells me this cannot be fixed, is this true?" Naruto strolled over and picked up the little shirt. He looked sadly at Gaara and patted his arm. The fiery boy cocked an eyebrow at Naruto. No one but Naruto ever dared to touch him.

"Afraid not old friend, your clothes are dead. The most you can do now is go shopping for some new ones and save these for the very well dressed gothic baby you will one day have." Kankuro let out a short laugh.

"Laugh again and you are no longer invited on the shopping trip." Gaara stared intently at his older brother daring him to laugh again. The brown haired boy put his hands up and shook his head smiling. "No harm, Gaara, no harm intended, I am a peaceful peoples."

Naruto continued to study the shirt. "Gaara, how exactly did this happen?" Gaara turned his attention to the blonde standing next to him and snatched his shirt out of Naruto's hand.

"Temari usually does the laundry, she has been busy lately, and I needed some clean clothes so I tried to do it. " He looked down at his shirt sadly and sighed. He opened one of the drawers on the desk and pulled out his wallet. The red head stood up and pushed his rolling chair back into the desk. He grabbed a jacket sitting on a dark overstuffed chair in the corner and motioned for Kankuro and Naruto to follow him out the door. "Come." he said bitterly. "We need to go shopping."

The blonde smiled to himself and followed his friends out of the creepy office and into the hall.

* * *

><p>Kiba squinted down at the tiny black speck before him. He could barely see the damn thing, how Shino had come to the conclusion that it was A) a She and B) a pregnant she, was beyond him.<p>

"Females are black. The males are brown." The spectacled boy answered simply. Kiba stared at him in amazement. He hadn't even said anything yet, somehow Shino knew.

"How do you know she is pregnant then? And close to having them at that." Kiba asked glancing back at the speck dubbed Treaney. Shino gently picked up the bug and placed it on a tiny bed made out of a folded tissue, sitting in a small observation disc, for her to go into "labor" on. The bug crawled around on the soft paper before deciding to stop exactly where she had been placed.

"She and Antoine had relations just yesterday." He placed the lid over the top of the disc and smiled proudly at the tiny speck. Kiba sighed at his friend.

"Relations? Really? Can't just say they had bug sex? I mean I am all for scientific talk but, tone it down for me dude, I'm relatively simple." Shino shot Kiba a look and sighed.

"You are simple. It is good that you know this. Acceptance is the first step." The brunette glared at Shino and turned his head to the rest of the colony, getting really close to the tiny bugs and gently blew on them. Shino gasped, and quickly covered the boy's mouth.

"Kiba!" the smart boy hissed. "How could you be so cruel? Don't you know that is like a hurricane to them?" Frantically Shino pushed gently around the colony for any injured survivors of the Kiba storm. Kiba started talking inaudibly behind Shino's hand. Sighing Shino removed his hand from the boy's mouth.

Smiling mischievously Kiba examined the colony. "So which of these is the lucky bastard papa Antoine?" Shino pointed to a brown speck sitting idly in the corner of the observation tank. The taller boy then gave his attention back to the pregnant Treaney who had started moving around again. Glancing to make sure Shino wasn't looking Kiba took a pencil and poked the Antoine speck. It didn't move. He poked it again trying not to panic. Still no movement. "Uh hey Shino…I think Antoine is…not …okay…"

Shino moved over to where Kiba was and started looking closely at Antoine. He gently pushed the bug around with his finger. The bug didn't like this and sluggishly moved away from the finger, a little south of his corner. Carefully Shino managed to scoop up the Antoine bug and over to a lamp where he placed him under the warm heat. He got out a magnifying glass and got close to the tiny bug and gasped. "Oh no, Antoine!"

Kiba got close to Shino and looked over his shoulder at Antoine. He was trying to see what Shino saw… "What's wrong with him?"

Shino got a small cap of water and a salt shaker he had labeled "food". He sprinkled the food down next to the brown speck and gently pushed Antoine to face it. Slowly the bug moved around the food, and did what Kiba supposed, was eating. Shino sighed and looked up sadly at the confused Kiba "He is weak! He has no energy after mating Treaney!" Kiba raised an eyebrow at the black Treaney speck. Damn she tired the poor thing out.

* * *

><p>In proper light Gaara's shirt was a light pastel pink color. Both Kankuro and Naruto found this out as they stepped out of the house into the natural light of outside. Both were overcome with bouts of laughter. Gaara glared grumpily at them both. Pushing them out of his way he made his way down the steps and started putting on his jacket. Kankuro looked around the front and looked to Naruto.<p>

"How did you get here?" Naruto smiled brightly at the brunette boy now complete with a black cat ear hat.

"I walked. It is the economically and ecologically responsible thing to do." Kankuro cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You have been speaking to Neji again, haven't you?" Naruto shook his head and shrugged to silently say, nah I just don't use my big words often. A horn honked in the distance where Gaara sat in the driver's seat of a black SVU. Naruto turned to Kankuro in slight shock.

"Is there any particular reason why your brother drives a mob car?" Kankuro chuckled and waved at the impatient Gaara they were getting closer and closer to.

"He likes anything and everything intimidating. If you haven't noticed the pink shirt doesn't exactly scream "Gaara" and I doubt a candy apple red sports car would suit him and his…demeanor." Naruto stared hard at the red head and tried to imagine him in a sports car. He found it extremely hard and couldn't seem to do without Gaara becoming a calendar girl posing on the hood. He shook his head trying not to think of such things. He couldn't disgrace his friend in such a way! As they reached the car Kankuro tried to get in the passenger side only for Gaara to lock the door. Kankuro glared angrily at his brother.

"Let me into the car you jerk!" Kankuro spat at the red head. A small smirk came on Gaara's face, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He was capable of smiling! What a rare and joyous event. He wondered how often it happened. Gaara pointed at Kankuro and then the backseat. Rolling down his window Gaara looked at the blonde. "you get in the passenger side. I need to punish my brother."

"uh okay…." Naruto felt uncomfortable going around the side, where he was met by a murderous looking Kankuro. Glaring angrily Kankuro got in the backseat. Naruto got in the front seat and buckled up, unsure of how safe a driver the angry red head was. No one was ever sure of Gaara…Gaara put the car in gear and began driving down the road toward the mall. He was a man on a mission and that mission was clothes shopping.

* * *

><p>Kiba sat immobilized in his seat. He was watching another of Shino's observatories. This time it was Spiders. Each of the spiders had a name. Gladys was the spider in the corner; she was the biggest, followed by Marcia and Raina. Like the other bugs the girls were a different color only this time hey were a sleek gray next to the boys in the tank who were what color? Yup brown.<p>

He stared down at the three males. Two of them were going at it over the girl named Gladys, or just going at it... It was like some bug-tastic soap opera. Feeling slightly uneasy about the whole ordeal going on in the tank Kiba looked up at his friend who was sitting diligently by Antoine.

It wasn't that Shino was extremely attached to his bugs like most thought…Antoine was a special experiment bug and the death of him meant the end of the experiment…Kiba made a noise to try to get his attention. Seeing that it didn't work, he spoke up.

"Uh, hey, Shino? Your spider friends…I think its Nick and Kane, or maybe that's Julio or was it Javier here…not sure anyway they're fighting and it's starting to look…brutal. I just wanted to let you know before legs started flying." With a sigh Shino stood up and made his way over to the tank. He stuck a stick in between the two large spiders and broke up their fight. With a final hiss and swat at each they walked off in separate directions.

"That was Julio and Javier. Nick and Kane are the two poisonous red Caterpillars over there. They're the only ones I don't have an antidote to so don't touch them." Kiba looked over in the direction Shino pointed in to see two furry spiky bright red caterpillars sitting on a branch, they looked like they were eyeballing him. Figures the most threatening of the bugs in Shino's house would be a pair of caterpillars who had it out for him.

Sighing he walked over to the glass and tapped it. Both caterpillars rose up and smacked at the glass. Kiba snickered; he was being threatened by caterpillars. He walked back over to Shino and the spiders who had decided that their reflections were something to worry about and had started to dance from side to side. Gladys sat back and watched the others dance occasionally swatting if they came too close.

Shino took his place by Antoine and Kiba came to join him. Shino glanced at Antoine who was slowly moving around more and coming back to life. The light and food was helping. Looking satisfied Shino looked at Kiba. "Would you like to get some food Kiba? I imagine you are hungry after being here all day and not eating. It will be my treat."

Kiba grinned big at his friend and cheered, disturbing a few insects in the process of his jubilation. Shino gave him a warning look and headed out of the bedroom and into the hallway to Shino's living room. Sitting on the couch were Shino's scholarly looking parents who were both reading very large and very boring looking books. The brunette greeted the Aburame's smiling and attempting to be polite.

"We are going out for food, would you like anything?" Shino said in his deep voice. Both his parents shook their heads and told the boys to have fun and be careful. Kiba smirked at his friend as they headed down the street. Shino pulled up the hood on his jacket and wrapped it tightly around him. Kiba chuckled at his friend, Shino hated cold so much that at the slightest show of it he would wrap himself up form head to toe leaving only his nose slightly uncovered. It was always incredibly amusing.

"So where to lord of the flies." Shino rolled his shaded eyes at the nickname. He pointed ahead at a pizza place not to far down the road Kiba often spoke of wanting to try. The brunette grinned. "Really you're going to take me there? You're so great Shino! YES!" The excited boy fist pumped and grabbed the hooded boy pulling him and making them go faster. If there was one way to make Kiba happy it was to give him pizza. Standing in front of the pizza place Kiba threw open the door, and rushed in like a small child.

Shino shook his head and headed for the counter. He ordered a large, half meat lovers, and half plain cheese pizza. A giddy Kiba stood next to him trying hard to stare into the back and see what the people were doing. He was fascinated with how they made the pizza he liked watching when people cooked. It was hypnotic to him. Shino went to a booth and sat down. He motioned for Kiba to follow him and obediently the boy did.

* * *

><p>The drive to the mall was terrifying. Gaara was not a bad driver just, scary and took a lot of risks. Naruto was nervous the whole way through that he would piss off the wrong truck driver and get them crushed into oblivion. As they pulled into the mall parking lot, Naruto looked outside and saw that the mall was unexpectedly empty. He supposed it was because it was a Tuesday. No one liked Tuesdays. Gaara drove around the parking lot muttering about how parking lots were lacking SUV accessibility. Naruto snickered to himself as they pulled into a place not to far from the door. As they approached the doors a thought occurred to Naruto. Why was he still here? People often said Naruto had no style for his bright orange and blue clothing. Would the ever so gothic Gaara care to disagree with the numbers? Did he secretly think Naruto had amazing style like Naruto thought? Feeling excited, Naruto turned to Gaara and smiled brightly.<p>

"hey Gaara why am I still here? I mean you have Kankuro. Could it be you value my style sense over his? Or do you just want my amazing fashion advice?" Kankuro laughed and covered his mouth trying not to be too loud. Gaara raised and eyebrow at Naruto, a new expression, another rarity with Gaara. Naruto held a silent party in his head.

"I am quite certain my brother would be an ass and try to tell me that bad things look good. While I don't care much for fashion you are good at finding clothes and doing things fast, which is exactly what I need right now." Seeing the expression change on Naruto's face Gaara suddenly felt bad. "But I like your clothes, not the color but they are nice clothes. Are they sold in black?" Naruto grinned and pulled Gaara to a bright store across from them.

To Gaara it looked like a rainbow had thrown up, there was so much color. Kankuro had suddenly immersed himself in the purple section of the store admiring a pair of purple pants. Gaara sighed and looked around; the closest thing to anything he'd wear was red. He walked over to the red section and discovered a darker red shirt hidden behind a hideous brilliant red one that had orange and purple stripes going across it. It made Gaara want to burn it, it was so ugly. Deciding he could work with the red shirt and that it was fairly priced he walked to the counter and purchased it. Naruto came over to him and smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Done already? But there are so many other colors!" Gaara sighed and pulled on Naruto's sleeve.

"I know. that is why we are leaving. " The gothic boy walked toward a dark very dimly lit store. Naruto squinted into the darkness and tried to adjust to the change of scenery. He went around feeling different fabrics. He followed Gaara around who started pulling different shirts and pants off the racks. He would check the size nod and continue down the next isle. Throughout his whole stack of clothes was mainly solid black with chains. Naruto sighed, this store made his soul feel sad. They headed to the changing rooms where Gaara tried each article on to make sure they all fit right every once in a while he would ask what Naruto thought.

"Honestly Gaara I see no difference between this and the last one." The blonde said looking at what seemed to be the same black shirt Gaara had tried on previously. Gaara sighed exasperatedly. He took the shirt off and threw it at Naruto to study it closer. Upon closer inspection Naruto saw that this shirt had a rose and skull design going on, on the back. The other shirt that looked the same was actually striped but it was black and dark gray almost black, not very bold. The blonde smiled brightly at the red head and nodded.

"I now see they are different and I give them, thumbs up." Gaara shook his head and went to try on the next one.

After he piled a sufficient amount of clothes on top of Naruto he started piling them on himself. Gaara headed to the register. The man behind the counter smiled creepily and started scanning each of the items.

"Laundry day's a bitch man…first time I had to do it, everything got bleach stained, not sure how but it happened." Naruto squinted at the man suspiciously and tried to figure out how he could have figured out how the guy knew what had happened. Did gothic people have the ability to read minds? Gaara nodded at the man and then put one last item on the counter. He told the man to put it in a separate bag. Naruto looked curiously trying to see what it was. The mind reading goth was too fast for him though. Taking his bags in hand Gaara started to head out the door. Naruto followed quickly after him fearing the guy behind the register would try to curse the blonde for wearing such bright colors in such a dark store.

Outside back in the brightly lit mall, beyond Gaara's dark store they found Kankuro sitting on a bench staring at the ceiling. Naruto approached him curiously and looked up too to see several birds flying around. The tiny sparrows were seemingly playing a game of tag.

"They look like they're having fun." Kankuro commented. Naruto snickered at the dazed look on the older boys face. Gaara rolled his eyes and kicked Kankuro's leg the brunette issued his brother and angry glare and stood. "well if you wanted to leave you could have just said so."

"I despise talking too much and saying unnecessary obvious things." It was Kankuro's turn to roll his eyes.

"how would I know that it was obvious? You could have wanted to do something else." the brunette sighed and stared at his brother who was already far away making a beeline for the door. He felt so unappreciated right now. Naruto patted him on the back and dashed forward to catch up to the speed walking red-head. Slowly followed by the sulking , disrespected Kankuro.

The car ride home was less scary, most likely because Gaara was no longer on a mission and just trying to get home through rush hour traffic. Naruto reached up to the stereo and attempted to push a button. Gaara shot him a merciless look that swore his death if he touched his stereo. The red head shooed the blonde's hand away and pushed in a CD.

A soft melody played of instrumental music then got really loud and poppy, followed and completed by a shrilly female singer happily singing about love. Kankuro doubled over in laughter in the back. It would appear this was his doing. Gaara swore vengeance on his brother when they returned home, but did not remove the CD upon seeing Naruto start dancing in his seat, as best as anyone could dance in ones seat in a car.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. Nearly six o'clock now. Shino checked his watch and looked at the cheerful Kiba pigging out on his fifth piece of pizza. Shino had given him his last slice and began looking out the window at lovely butterfly specimen that his mother would have loved. He considered catching it and bringing to her as a gift. Making up his mind he went to the counter and requested a cup. Kiba continued to enjoy his pizza eating it a little slower trying to savior the last of it. He loved when shino did nice things for him.<p>

He looked out the window and saw his friend gently scoop a butterfly into a cup and put the lid on it. Not many people understood Shino and his insects but, that didn't matter to Kiba his family had at one point five dogs living with them. There was a point in which there was more then ten…so Kiba understood family obsessions and past times. He bit the last bite of his pizza and stood up to join Shino outside. The waitress came over and cleared the table and wished him a good night.

Outside Shino stared down at his captive and frowned.

"is there something wrong with your helpless butterfly victim? Not poisonous enough for you?" Kiba joked . Shino cracked a smile.

"no he is fine, I am just worried about Antoine. This was a big experiment. " Kiba patted his friend on the back reassuringly.

"it will be okay, man. Think of it this way, you will have tons of Antoinettes soon right?" Shino sighed and nodded sadly. Kiba led the way home, back down the road being careful to not make Shino walk too fast in fear of harming his butterfly.

* * *

><p>Naruto went in through the door after Kankuro. Gaara was the last to enter with his mountain of shopping bags he refused to let anyone carry. In his words he was "perfectly capable of carrying his own damn purchases and did not need anyone else to carry them in for him. Kankuro told Naruto he was still sad about shrinking his clothes so he was trying to show independence through everything else he did.<p>

They walked all the way down the hall to Gaara's room and opened the door for him where he muttered a begrudging "thanks." he dropped all his bags on the bed. One by one he dumped the clothes out on the puffy black bed spread. The blonde went over to the door and flipped a switch. He looked up at the ceiling to see that where there should be light coming down there was no light and there was no bulb. Nice touch Gaara. Naruto walked over to Gaara's bed opposite the red head and turned on a small desk lamp sitting on the nightstand. He began to examine Gaara's room. It was dark everywhere. He was pretty sure that the walls were a really dark color but not sure what… he picked up the desk lamp and brought it closer to the walls. Pleasantly he was surprised to find out they were a dark blue.

The man had some color in his room. He wondered around the room and searched for more lights. He found another lamp located across the room. It was one of those lamps that could get brighter or dimmer by turning the knob. He clicked the switch and turned it on making it as bright as he could. He looked around the room and found it to be a very normal bedroom. Gaara looked up at him and rolled his eyes. He began systematically taking all the tags off his clothes again.

Naruto continued to wonder around the gothic boy's room. He came upon his dresser where he found a small figurine of a pink panda. Picking it up and examining it closer, he turned to Gaara and smiled. Gaara glared and then sighed.

"it was a gift from Temari, she believes I should have color in my room. She is also the reason for the wall color and anything else that seems out of place. I keep it purely for the reason she is my sister and I like her better then Kankuro. " the red head brought his attention back to his clothes again. He had nothing left to say on this matter. Naruto placed the panda down in its place and began searching the room for more fun Temari additions.

Standing Gaara walked over to a door and flipped a switch. he opened the door to reveal the most well lit part of the room; a closet. Inside there were several white shirts and various pairs of blue jeans. Naruto swore he saw some other colors too… Gaara came out with several hangers and silently began hanging his clothes up.

"he doesn't wear most of those, it would make him look too saint like. " Kankuro said. Naruto turned and saw the older boy standing in the doorway watching both boys. Gaara was clearly ignoring him by pretending he wasn't there. Kankuro smirked at his brother and strode over to him. He plopped down on Gaara's bed and held his arms open. "baby brother come to me." he boomed. Gaara looked at him stunned and speechless.

Composing himself Gaara went over to his brother and brought his fist down on top of his head. "get off of my bed." the angry red head turned and began his work with hanging his clothes again. Kankuro rubbed his head and glared at his brother he stood and started to walk out the door.

"Oi Naruto, it's storming outside, we made it home just in time it would seem. I advise you to spend the night and go home tomorrow. You will be swept out to sea if you don't." Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the idea of a tiny him being carried away by a river of water and going into the ocean. "come I'll show you where you can sleep." okay so no argument about it he was staying. Naruto grinned at Gaara. Kankuro motioned for him to follow him out the door down the hall and Naruto followed.

The brunette led him to a closed door right in the middle of Kankuro and Gaara's bedrooms. Behind the door was a room that had green walls and was very well decorated.

"Temari picked the colors out and then made me do the painting. For most of the rooms she chose colors so that Gaara would stay out of them and not darken the room with his presence." Naruto smiled and continued to look around the room had hardly much in it. It had a closet and a dresser and nightstand that matched the bed frame. It was incredibly generic in his mind, but he supposed that is how guests rooms should be. Generic and unthreatening to the guest trapped in your home. He most certainly did not feel threatened by the green walls and white bed spread.

The blonde plopped himself down on the bed and immediately noticed how soft it was. He took back anything that could be taken as insult that he thought. Temari had great style and was a fantastic person who knew what she was doing. This bed was heaven. He tried to imagine a way he could take it home with him without anyone noticing. He bet he'd find a way.

* * *

><p>Kiba had fallen asleep staring at the spider tank. They had bored him into passing out. Shino walked over to the slumbering brunette and put a blanket over his shoulders. It was late, nearly two AM. Kiba had spent the whole time watching various bugs while Shino tended to the recovering Antoine. He jumped around from the different bugs asking random questions here and there but decided he enjoyed his "soap opera" of Julio and Javier. Eventually he just passed out. Shino glanced down at the sleeping boy. He couldn't help but wonder if the brunette had planned on spending the night when he came over to visit this afternoon. Most likely not since he didn't bring a change of clothes or anything hygiene related for that matter. Then again, Shino never figured Kiba to be the most hygienic. He walked back over and looked at the tiny bug. Antoine was doing better moving around a bit. He still seemed tired though and would require constant observation. Poor Antoine.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a little past three when Naruto was jostled awake by someone getting into his bed. Feeling apprehensive he gripped the covers tightly around him. Was it a monster? Was it one of those demons from the scary movies he had watched? Was it Gaara wanting to cuddle? He grabbed the switch for the lamp next to him and swallowed. Whatever it is he was about to see, it would be ok. Steadying himself the blonde turned the switch.<p>

Squinting into the light Shikamaru looked at the blonde and sighed. He thought this bed was warmer then usual. Naruto stared at Shikamaru confused and opened his mouth to speak but closed it instead not knowing what to say. The raven haired boy sighed again and moved to stand up. He grabbed his shirt he tossed on the floor and started walking toward the door. Shikamaru turned his let down hair swinging into his face.

"you didn't see me, this is a dream. It never happened." he opened the door to the hall.

"goodnight." Naruto said as the black haired boy left the room. He heard a faint and tired reply that sounded like a return statement. The blonde leaned back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. He was going to go back to sleep and pretend that didn't happen. Yes . Sleep and believe he dreamed up Shikamaru Nara mistakenly coming to sleep in bed with him. Scratching his head the blonde switched off the light and fell back asleep in the heavenly softness of the bed.

* * *

><p>Around noon the next day Naruto was ready to leave and awkwardly said goodbye to everyone in the house. He avoided eye contact with a very amused looking Temari. He peered out the door into the open area. Te sky was clear today and blue. It would seem the cycle of the universe had restarted and the sun was once again shining brightly and hotly over head. As he left the door he was stopped by a slender pale hand that gripped his shirt rather roughly.<p>

"I have something for you." Naruto turned around to see Gaara standing behind him holding a bag form that store they had gone to the day before. The red head handed the bag to Naruto and looked at him expectantly, or as expectantly as a Gaara could manage. Inside was a bright rainbow belt with long rather sharp and dangerous looking spikes on it. Naruto looked up at Gaara stunned. When had he grabbed this? "I thought you would like it. This is what a rainbow should look like. Not like the spit up of color in that store form yesterday." Naruto cracked a smile at the red head .

"thanks Gaara, I like it. This was nice of you." the red head nodded and turned around and started closing the font door behind Naruto. He stopped and turned again.

"I'll call you later today. Make sure you call me back." with that finishing statement the goth closed the door behind Naruto.

Still slightly stunned Naruto walked down the steps and began his journey home.

* * *

><p>Kiba decided he didn't want to go home so he headed over to Naruto's house , uninvited of course. As he arrived he noticed the blonde was just getting in too. Amused Kiba walked over to the frazzled looking blonde.<p>

"long night? " he asked approaching the blonde. Naruto turned to him and smiled.

Naruto made an exasperated face that made Kiba laugh. "you have no freakin idea. You?"

"yea…it was pretty strange." the brunette answered. Kiba grinned. "hey Naruto?"

"yea Kiba? " the blonde answered.

"you want to do something tonight? I think we could do with a little quality time…"

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! it's done...i hope it was...enjoyable. oh for the record the phone Kiba will have to return pertains to the death of..dun dun dun Antoine.<strong>

**RIP little friend RIP**


End file.
